


Una acción consecuente

by LizisiPancardo2901



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lizisi, M/M, Time Travel, Yaoi, Yuri, ciclos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizisiPancardo2901/pseuds/LizisiPancardo2901
Summary: Hubo problemas cuando entró en contacto con Pandora.Ahora se encuentra viajando en el tiempo, siempre que muere, regresa al mismo instante en que Pandora llegó a sus manos.No importa si murió joven, de viejo, asesinado, suicidio, siempre regresa.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Mouri Ran/Sakamoto Rizubetto
Kudos: 7





	Una acción consecuente

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré en una historia llamada "Reencarné como una Villana con intentos infinitos" léanla, está muy bonita y hermosa y la amo. Luztukru es mi personaje favoritoooo.

Prólogo

La gema es hermosa, piensa mirándola a la luz de la luna.  
Un zafiro en forma de decagonal, de un color índigo profundo cristalizado por la tensión y el tiempo, dentro de ella hay otra gema, carmesí cómo la sangre misma, formaba un ocho perfecto.

Carcajadas brotaron de su boca mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, allí en la soledad de la punta de la torre de Tokyo, el viento azotó su capa y barrió las lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza.

Lo había logrado.

Crowned Clown era Pandora.  
Robarla bajo primera vista del Joven Detective había sido tan fácil como siempre, tan fácil como ser disparado por un francotirador, salvarle la vida a Conan y caer sin miedo para volar con los aires en la oscuridad de la noche.

“Papá” dice a las estrellas “Aquí acaba la búsqueda”

Mira a la lejanía, al museo donde la robó y su público sonreía por su espectáculo maravillador.

“Pero, el público necesita una despedida en grande y la organización no debe de saber de Pandora. Tú me entenderás”

Solo necesitaba destruir la joya.

Alzándola deja un beso en la piedra, el sabor a sangre y dolor le hizo hacer una mueca, en su costado florecía una rosa de sangre producto de una bala. Jadeó cuando el líquido carmesí pareció flotar a su alrededor mientras salía de la gema, era tan hermoso ver como danzaba a su alrededor contando historias, susurraba en su oído cual amante cautivador.

Algo tan bello tenía un origen cruel.

“Dime tu deseo” sisean miles de voces.

¿En primer lugar, tenía un deseo?, no, no lo tenía.

“No deseo nada, solo destruirte, bella mía” Pandora rió y se acercó besando su frente formando una corona líquida flotante.

“Imposible lo que pides, Joven Mago” el tintineo de las voces le da curiosidad “No podemos ser destruidas, solo nos transformamos”

“Entonces, conviértete algo que no puedan utilizar nuestros enemigos que solo usan para fines egoístas”

“¿Es tu deseo?”

“No, bella mía” niega “solo un favor o una sugerencia de un buen amigo”

Las risas de Pandora vuelven a sus oídos, siente su alegría y graciosidad.

“¿Somos amigos?” 

“Solo si lo deseas, querida mía” sonríe travieso.

“Ningún humano nos había preguntado un deseo, no fuimos creada para desear algo” dijo.

“Pero hablar conmigo te hizo tener voluntad, querida. Puedes desear algo, mi amada”

“Somos amigos”

“Me alegra escuchar eso, bella”

Pandora siguió flotando en su cabeza, la burla de corona seguía moviéndose con vida propia.

“Ríndete, Kaito Kid”

Kaito se sobresalta mirando al pequeño detective agarrándose fuertemente de la estructura mientras apunta con su reloj, Shinichi tan meticuloso que es.

“Metantei-kun~” canturreó “Me has encontrado”

“El rastreador en tu capa, me sorprende que hayas cometido un error de novato” se burla “creo que subestimé tu inteligencia, gatito”

“Tan rápido en los apodos cariñosos” dice “¡Y aún no me has pedido una cita!”

“¿Q-que?”

“Bueno, hay que considerar que todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado a la luz lunar siempre hay este ambiente y me dices que me deje atrapar, son citas” lleva su dedo a su boca y sonríe “¿hemos estado saliendo por mucho tiempo?”

Puede escuchar a Pandora reír divertida.

“C-cómo sea” tartamudea “¡Si bajas irás al hospital!”

Cierto, está herido y perdiendo mucha sangre. Su traje blanco ya había absorbido lo suficiente como para pintar la mitad de sus pantalones, saco y camisa.

“No puedo dejarme atrapar, Tantei-kun”

Y en su segundo se escuchó una explosión, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló y Conan cayó, Kaito no podía dejar esto así, se lanzó con un salto elegante y estiró su mano para tomar entre sus brazos al niño, despegando su ala delta volaron por el cielo.

“Un acto terrorista” escucha murmurar al detective.

Deja que el viento los guíe a una azotea solitaria con poca iluminación, allí aterriza y el detective le apunte con su reloj.

“Ten la joya, Tantei-kun” espera que la capture “Ya tengo lo que buscaba”

“¿Qué es lo que buscabas?”

Kaito apunta su arma de naipes y sonríe misteriosamente.

“Eso, Tantei-kun, es para que lo averigües”

Disparó y con una explosión de humo, desapareció.

Kaito estaba feliz mientras se iba a casa, a Kuroba #53.

Sus heridas necesitaban ser tratadas, dejó su traje en el piso mientras se iba al baño con su botiquín, Jii-san todavía no llegaba a su base y se debió al tráfico y unas dificultades técnicas. Hizo una mueca al quitarse la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo herido, necesitaba retirar la bala.

Agarrando unas pinzas e ignorando el dolor, llevó su mano al orificio metiendo las pinzas y tratando de localizar la bala, era doloroso y temblaba mucho, frente al espejo se veía pálido y sudoroso.

“¿Te puedo ayudar?”

“dime, bella mía” jadea “¿Tengo algún órgano perforado?”

“No”

“Bien, lo que no me mata, me hace más fuerte”

Se rió retirando la bala y dejándola en el lavabo, cosió lentamente y asintió cuando el orifico se selló, abriendo la regadera se enjuagó no soportaría dormir apestando a sudor y sangre. Desinfectó su herida y la vendó, poniéndose un bóxer, comenzó a limpiar su desastre sangriento, colocó su aromatizante que su madre le había enviado desde Cuba y se cocinó un huevo.

Esa noche durmió bien, fue tranquilo.

Pandora vibró en su forma líquida mientras veía a su humano amigo dormir, ella era libre por primera vez desde que fue creada, algo que no le gustaba, su deber es cumplir el deseo de su amo, darle su magia y la inmortalidad para después desaparecer, pero este amo solo quiso ser su amigo sin desear nada, dejándola hablar con él con libertad (algo que aprecia, su creador nunca quiso hablar con ella) y ser libre, acariciando su mejilla se le ocurrió una idea.

Ella no quiere ser libre, los amigos siempre están juntos, su líquido carmesí comenzó a brillar ligeramente, avanzó hasta posarse sobre sus ojos cerrados y estar a la mitad de la frente, donde dejó su beso, comenzó a ser absorbida por Kaito.  
Donde estaba antes una frente pálida, había una marca de diamante rojo con un tomoe en cada lado. Pandora era Kaito y Kaito era Pandora, eran uno mismo, eran amigos. Una vez que la marca se asentó, Pandora durmió profundamente...


End file.
